


Finally Facing My Waterloo

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Mamma Mia! [1]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Donna is only mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I mean no one can prove it didn't happen, M/M, Porn, Set in the Past, bisexual Bill Anderson, set in Mamma Mia Here We Go Again, she is not part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "I spent all my money coming from Paris" the boy suddenly said, his thick English accent catching Bill by surprise. "The love of my life ran away from me and now... she is somewhere else entirely... and I can't follow her"Broken hearted child. Nailed it."Well, she sure didn't deserve you then" Bill shrugged, and looked at him, and the boy looked back slowly, his eyes filled with tears and he slowly wiped them."She deserves the whole world... she... turned my world upside down" he said, weakly, threatening to cry some more, his voice tight. Bill hummed."How long did you know each other?""One day"Bill looked forward at the sun setting because he didn't want to laugh at this stranger's face, specially with his... second intentions so clear in his mind. He nodded slowly and shrugged."First sight love sucks""It does..."orWhat happened when Bill returned to the mainland after leaving Donna.





	Finally Facing My Waterloo

The funny thing was, Donna was a wonderful girl.

She looked exactly like 'that type of girl', but still she seemed to have the same heart and soul Bill himself had.

Wild, adventurous, with her blood boiling for adventure, and surely someone that truly fell in love every evening just to fall out of it the next morning.

The difference between Donna and men was that she never blamed the men in her life for leaving. She left by her own means, she was strong and clearly made to be the power to her whole life.

And Bill had to admit, there was something in there he had never seen before. Some type of unstoppable fire that knew what it wanted and yet, knew nothing at all, just burning everywhere it went and destroying all good and evil in its path.

But now it didn't matter. The trip was filled with inconveniences, too short to even get an approach, and now he was returning to the mainland, ready to pack his things for his last night before the competition.

Thing was, Bill was very wild himself. And while Donna hadn't worked at all, as soon as he stopped his boat by the land, his eyes caught a solitary soul in the beginning of the night, sitting by the ocean and hugging a guitar.

Being the asshole he was, and always up for some experiences (damn his mother for being so curious herself, having married two men and dated three ladies in her last years), he decided to approach that lonely boy by the sunset.

"Don't you know Greece gets dangerous overnight?" he said, casually, as he exited his boat, watching as the boy ignored him completely. Bill chuckled. Alright. Either a broken hearted child or a lost spirit.

He could work with both.

Bill walked towards the end of the pier and sat down next to the stranger, staring as the sun settled.

"Its getting late. You should find a hotel, friend"

He tapped the boy in the shoulder, and he sighed, finally showing some kind of response but clearly still out of it.

"I spent all my money coming from Paris" the boy suddenly said, his thick English accent catching Bill by surprise. "The love of my life ran away from me and now... she is somewhere else entirely... and I can't follow her"

Broken hearted child. Nailed it.

"Well, she sure didn't deserve you then" Bill shrugged, and looked at him, and the boy looked back slowly, his eyes filled with tears and he slowly wiped them.

"She deserves the whole world... she... turned my world upside down" he said, weakly, threatening to cry some more, his voice tight. Bill hummed.

"How long did you know each other?"

"One day"

Bill looked forward at the sun setting because he didn't want to laugh at this stranger's face, specially with his... second intentions so clear in his mind. He nodded slowly and shrugged.

"First sight love sucks"

"It does..."

"Well" he said, happily, and the boy looked at him, eyes a bit wider. "I know exactly how to solve that" Bill smiled and jumped up, reaching out for the stranger's arm. "My name is Bill by the way"

"Harry" the boy said, taking his hand and slowly standing up. "How do you think you can solve it?"

"I have a boat" Bill began, smirking "alcohol, food, and an entire night free"

Harry blinked slowly and then wiped his eyes again, shrugging.

"Sure. Nothing can be worst than what I have now" he mumbled, and Bill nodded, grinning.

"That's the spirit! Get in buddy! We have the whole night ahead!"

 

\--------------

 

The stars were beautiful.

The night was warm with a light breeze around.

The boat drifted calmly through the shores.

The mountains made a beautiful painting in the horizon.

And Harry was drunk after five beers.

But to his defense, he was very good at the guitar.

And singing. He had a great singing voice.

Just singing.

That's all Bill was thinking.

Singing.

"okay ookay!" Harry said, laughing as Bill held his guitar completely without coordination. "Hold your le-left! Your left like this yes yes" he chuckled, fixing Bill's fingers on the chords. "Your right ooooover the guitar"

"But how do I hold it?" Bill frowned, and Harry laughed.

"Support it on your leg you idiot!" he said, pushing Bill's knee to the side and laying the bending part of the guitar over his thigh. "There! And now you press your fingers-Left hand fingers! Down on the cords and slide your right hand over the chords."

"It sounds so easy! I hate this!" Bill groaned, moving his hand and frowning at the horrible sound, while Harry fell back laughing loudly. "Stop laughing Bright!"

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed and breathed hard to stop. Then, he stood up and jumped behind Bill, sitting behind him and sliding his hands over Bill's arms. "Lemme show you"

Bill wasn't half as drunk as he should be for that occasion, but he was surely not against it. Thing was, he was pretty sure he was straight considering he only slept with guys when he was very drunk or high, but like... He wanted to kiss Harry.

Since before being drunk.

So maybe... who knew.

Whatever. Fuck it.

Bill wiggled to make himself more comfortable while Harry fixed himself behind him, moving his hands slowly and showing Bill how he should hold it. Harry's long fingers squeezed Bill's down against the chords, and his hand moved Bill's down against the underside of the chords, smiling when the sound that came out was somewhat good.

"There! See?" Harry said, looking over Bill's shoulder towards his face. "Just do it alone now!"

Harry's hands moved away from his but settled on Bill's waist and he hummed, pressing his fingers down hard and sliding his hand, humming when the sound that came out wasn't soooooo bad.

"I did it!"

"You did it!"

Bill laughed and Harry grinned, watching him as he tried again and again. Bill hummed and nodded, before he sighed.

"My arm is cramping up" he complained, and Harry laughed, taking the guitar and moving to sit in front of Bill again. As he did, he nodded.

"Its fine. Normal even" he said as he began playing some chords beautifully. Slowly, it was forming into a song, and Bill watched him curiously, pulling one leg closer to his own body to support his head against it. Bill knew that song, but it was much slower than usual. _"My, my... At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender, oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way...."_

 _"The history book on the shelf"_ Bill continued, smiling when Harry looked up at him. _"Is always repeating itself"_

 _"Waterloo"_ they both sang, smiling at each other as Harry played the guitar. _"I was defeated, you won the war! Waterloo! Promise to love you forever more... Waterloo! Couldn't escape if I wanted to... Waterloo! Knowing my fate is to be with you... Ow ow ooh... Waterloo! Finally facing my Waterloo!"_

They both laughed as Harry kept playing, and then they kept singing, until the song ended, in a happy and light tone, making both of them chuckle once it was over.

"You're a great singer" they both said at the same time, and then laughed again, shaking their heads.

"you sing very well" harry said, nodding, and Bill chuckled.

"Thanks. You sing and play very well" he added, and Harry smiled.

"Well... at least someone thinks so" he chuckled, putting the guitar down and standing up. Bill frowned, watching him as he walked away towards the front of the boat, sitting by the front and letting his legs hang down. Bill hummed and stood up, walking towards him and sitting next to him, legs crossed.

That was the time. Time to work his magic.

"Tragic past I suppose?" he asked, smiling lightly, and Harry chuckled.

"Only if you want to hear my sappy sob story" he shrugged, and Bill leaned against the ropes of the boat.

"Try me lover boy"

Harry hummed and nodded.

"Alright. Well it isn't much of a sob story. My dad is a banker and I have to follow his footsteps.... but I wanted to be a musician" he said, softly, and chuckled. "As you can imagine, he... didn't allow it"

"well fuck your dad man" Bill shrugged. "Just do what you want"

Harry sighed.

"We have a name. I can't... screw it up like that. Besides I... I want to be a rock star. And you know what people say about... them" he mumbled, crossing his arms and looking at the horizon. "I'm not... at all spontaneous. I can't find courage to show off my music or do anything about it. I'm... just scared. Constantly"

"Buddy" Bill said, holding his shoulder, and Harry looked at him. "You will only get over it if you let yourself get over it. Like... let it go, you know? Do whatever you want"

"It sounds so easy" Harry chuckled and shook his head. "But I can't. It's not that simple"

"I'm pretty sure its simpler than you imagine" Bill said honestly, and Harry sighed. "Just do like the song says. Just give up the war and face your waterloo, you know?"

"Don't make fun of me because I'm English" Harry teased, smirking, and Bill shrugged, leaning back against his hands.

"Well, Englishmen are my favorite type of people, I can't help myself"

"Shut up!" Harry laughed and pushed him away, making Bill laugh and push him back with his foot, smirking.

Okay, Harry was a pretty face with a broken heart.

But Bill felt like they could actually somehow be friends.

 

\----------

 

That was Bill's objective since the beginning. However, considering how they were treating each other, he was very unsure of how it happened.

Were they drinking? Fighting? Dancing? Singing? He had no fucking idea anymore.

All he knew was that they were both breathless, shirtless, wet and extremely close, with Harry pressed against the main mast of the boat, holding onto it by his back, while Bill stood in front of him, holding one of the ropes of the boat.

And Harry looked like a lost puppy, which somehow made Bill feel even worst.

He was clearly drunk. His eyes were glossy, but he wasn't anywhere as drunk as Bill guessed he would have to be for this to happen. Specially because Harry wasn't losing balance, he wasn't acting weird, he was just more talkative and his eyes were shining brighter than the moon.

And they were very quiet, only the sound of the waves and their hard panting in the air.

Honestly, Bill thought they would stay like that the whole night. He wouldn't dare to move if Harry didn't show a sign first. But luckily, he did.

His wide eyes made a quick travel down to Bill's lips and then snapped back towards his eyes, and unfortunately Bill couldn’t tell if he was blushing or not, but that was just enough.

Without thinking, Bill leaned forward and let go of the rope, holding Harry's waist and kissing him hard.

They had no time to be calm.

Harry responded right away, hands flying towards Bill's hair, gripping onto it as he kissed back, breathless and messy, with a lot of spit and teeth clashing.

Thank god for his mom, Bill couldn't believe he would have lost this.

"Bill" Harry suddenly groaned, and he looked up, their noses brushing as their lips parted. "My back... the mast..."

"Oh yeah shit" Bill pulled away, and Harry groaned, relieved. "I have a bed"

"A b-wait wait" Harry said, looking at him and suddenly seeming to take in what was happening. "D-did we just..."

"We just nothing, don't think about it" Bill said, knowing that if he thought about it, Harry would give up.

Damn the 70s and the damned laws against sex.

He kissed Harry again, holding his waist, and Harry took a moment before answering, arms wrapping around Bill's neck, pressing their chests together as he pulled Bill's hair back.

Fuck, why did his bed have to be inside the boat?!

He pulled away from the  heated kiss and looked at Harry, who seemed pretty much completely dazed out. He grabbed his hand and pulled him over the stairs, walking down and pulling Harry with him to the end of the boat, opening the door to his bed.

"But... we are wet" Harry commented, but Bill seriously couldn't care less. He grabbed Harry by his tight jeans and kissed him again, making all his complaints disappear. He pulled Harry with him and laid down, with the English boy falling right over him and gasping into his mouth.

He clearly had no experience and Bill couldn’t give a single fuck.

Quicker than Harry could compose himself, Bill pushed him to the side and straddled him, kissing down his neck and making him moan loud and clear.

Even his moans had accent, his voice was melodic!

Okay, maybe Bill was a little drunk.

Harry's hands found Bill's back, scratching it hard as Bill made his way down, kissing and biting his neck, making small but visible marks all over Harry's way too pale complex. His hands travelled down, ready to pull down Harry's pants, only stopped by the gasp and the thrust of his hips as soon as Bill touched his lower stomach.

He looked up, and Harry was in some type of trance, his head back, eyes tightly closed, his breath shaky, chest rising up and down quickly. Bill felt a shiver go down his spine and leaned down, kissing the edge of his tight jeans, and Harry whined, thrusting up again, digging his nails down onto Bill's shoulders.

Oh god.

Bill shook his head to focus again and opened Harry's pants, pulling them and his boxers down, before looking up again, just to see Harry in the same position as before. He crawled up and took Harry's hands, placing them over his own pants.

His eyes snapped open and Bill smirked, nodding, making him swallow thick and slowly undo the knot on Bill's beach shorts. He let them slide off and then pulled down his boxers, staring down at him as Bill waited.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at Bill, this time with his face completely red, bottom lip being nibbled nervously.

Okay, if that wasn't his first time period, that surely was his first time seeing a dick that wasn't his own.

Bill hummed and leaned down, kissing Harry again and lowering his body over him. Harry let out a soft gasp as they touched, his hands gripping onto Bill's waist, clearly not ready to respond. And considering Bill was never an asshole, he just decided to take it all slow.

So what better than just jerking them off, just to give Harry that taste of 'wanting more'?

Bill held himself up by one hand and slid the other between their bodies, wrapping it around both of them, making the kiss be interrupted by a gasp and a moan from Harry. He immediately bucked up to Bill's hand and groaned, pulling him down for a hot and deep kiss that caught Bill by surprise.

But of course he responded, and in style, his hand moving slowly over them, spreading precum and making it easier to slide up and down, all while Harry somewhat melted underneath him, moaning into his mouth and pulling onto his hair, completely taken over by the feeling.

Bill couldn't blame him, he was pretty much in the same boat.

The strokes remained slow until Bill could move his hand with less friction. Then, he began moving it quick, and sooner rather than later, Harry gasped into his mouth and thrusted up, coming with no warning whatsoever, making Bill stop in the middle of his rhythm and slow down with a growl to make Harry finish fully.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to breathe, looking up at Bill and then down at them, blushing some more when he saw Bill was still full on it. Shyly, he reached down and moved Bill's hand away, wrapped his long thin fingers around Bill and stroking slowly, tentatively.

Bill closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Not a lot, because he was going very slow, but some at least.

"Quicker" he asked, politely, and Harry nodded, moving his hand and arm quicker, watching as Bill groaned softly and held himself up by his arms. Eventually, Harry teased him a little, twisting his hand and moving his thumb towards the head, and Bill groaned, bucking down into his hand, unable to hold himself back.

He basically fucked Harry's hand until he came, groaning deeply and looking down, chuckling breathlessly at the mess on harry's stomach.

The boy didn't deserve all that load.

Bill had hardly finished before he reached for a sheet and wiped the mess off, groaning and throwing it off the bed, before he looked up at Harry again.

And he was sure taken aback by his expression.

Harry's eyes narrowed, clearly sleepy, bright like the sun, hair a complete mess, cheeks and neck pink, lips almost red from kissing, marks everywhere, one hand across his chest and the other behind his head on the pillow.

He was clearly sleepy, but Bill felt something intense inside himself.

It sure wasn't love, it wasn't lust either, but it was more of a protective warmth.

Sure he was hot and innocent and naïve, but like... he looked so cute.

Harry yawned and Bill held back a coo, sighing to himself and laying down next to the boy. Whatever. He would get over him tomorrow. As he always did.

But then, Harry wrapped his arm around Bill's waist and laid his head against his chest, closing his eyes. Bill sighed deeply again, shaking his head before he pulled the blankets over them.

He would surely sleep with Harry again if he had the chance. He would also love to wonder around with him and show him the town. He wanted to drink beer with him and sing to stupid songs while they laughed under the moon light.

He would never date harry. He would never date anyone.

But Harry would be a great best friend with benefits.

That was, if he didn't freak out in  the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bill with every fucking character in the entire universe so yeh
> 
> Billharry for all your needs.


End file.
